I Can Feel You
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Grissom is back in town and Sara can feel him near.
1. Chapter 1

Grissom was back in town. The rumors around the lab just made me more and more tense. It had been a year since I last saw Grissom since our divorce. I felt like my life was going back to normal. I worked cases then went home listening to my police scanner.

The next shift I stopped as I reached the front desk seeing Grissom walking over in a black suit. He stopped seeing me.

"Sara." He said

"Grissom." I said

We just stood there staring. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. He slowly walked over to stand infront of me. I watched him look me up and down.

"How are you?" He asked

"Great." I said

"Great!" He said

I swallowed as I searched his eyes.

"So, why are you here?" I asked

"I am taking over Ecklie's position."

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, I guess you'll be seeing me a lot."

"Great!" I said

He looked me over again.

"I should…." I said, slowly moving past him.

"Bye." He said

I sort of waved at him before running down the hallway. The thought that he was working at the lab again made me cringe. Now, I was confused. I was still in love with him.

He moved into Ecklie's office and there were times I would just stand by the vending machine looking at his closed door.

A week later I was in an accident at a scene and the paramedics cleared me. I came into the lab with a large white bandage on my head. My head throbbed as I walked down the hallway. Grissom came around the corner seeing me. He walked slowly over looking at the bandage with concern. I looked down as I walked feeling him block my path.

"Sara, are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said, looking down.

"What happened?" He asked, moving some hair away from my head.

"Just a silly accident. I was checked out."

He silently looked at me. I looked at him awkwardly for a moment.

"I am going to the breakroom." I said

His hand caught mine and I looked down at our hands. My fingers moved along his it felt good to touch him again. I sighed as he looked at me. I looked back at him searching his eyes.

"Grissom?" I said, quietly.

He lifted my hand up between us. I took a breath as he put my fingertips to his lips. I trembled watching him. He stopped lowering our hands.

"Why don't you come back to my office?"

"I need to work." I said

"I have aspirin."

"Okay." I said

He nodded leading me to his office. Once inside, he closed the door taking my arm. I felt my heart race as he pulled me to him. I knew what was coming. He put his lips onto mine. I almost fell to the ground, but he held me tightly. He broke the kiss as I laid my head against his shoulder feeling his lips go to my neck.

I kept my eyes closed not wanting to fall. He stopped kissing my skin as he sighed lifting his head.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?"

"Look at me."

I slowly lifted my head looking at him. His hands went to my cheeks.

"You okay?" He asked

I nodded wishing he kissing me again. I licked my lips as he pulled me against him in a hug.

"Sara, I will always be here for you." He said "No matter what."

"I want you to be. I love you." I said

"We can't go back to what we were."

I swallowed slowly nodding.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes."

He nodded letting me go.

"I'll get you the aspirin."

He walked to his desk as I stayed still watching him. I left after he gave me the pills. I wanted more, but he didn't want that. I tried to work even though my mind was on him.

After shift I laid my head on my arms in the breakroom trying to ease the headache I still had. I must have fallen asleep because someone was calling my name. I moved raising my head feeling sick. Russell was standing beside me talking.

"It's time to go home." He said

I started to gag getting up running to the trash can by the counter. He jumped back as I threw up barely making it. I threw up again gasping between spasms. As I finished, I fell to the floor moaning. Russell knelt down touching my neck. He got his phone out dialing. I faintly listened to him as I touched my stomach. My head was lifted as some water was put down my throat. I laid back moving my head then stilling. Grissom held his phone as he walked in seeing us by the counter. He knelt down as Russell moved touching my cheek.

"How long has she been unconscious?" He asked

"Not long."

Grissom came closer smoothing my hair back.

"Sara?" He called "Honey, wake up."

"Mmm." I moaned, moving my head.

"Can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes a little looking at him.

"Sara, can you hear me?"

I felt him lift me up against him. Russell silently watched him kiss my head. The paramedics came and put me on the stretcher. Grissom got inside taking my hand. I woke knowing I was not at home. Voices in the room were talking about me.

"Gil, why don't you go home and rest?" Catherine said

"I am, I just wanted to stay a little bit longer." Grissom said, rubbing his head as he glanced at me on the bed.

"Let me know is she gets worse."

Grissom nodded as she walked out. He sighed walking over to the bed. I swallowed moving my head. Grissom moved down kissing my head.

"Hey." I said, without opening my eyes.

"You scared Russell and I." He said, as he smoothed my cheek with his.

"Gris?"

"What?" He asked, moving back to look at me. I blinked slowly trying to wake up. His hand went to my cheek.

"Can you…. stay here?"

"I would, but I need to go home." He said

I looked at him with pleading eyes. He let his thumb move over my skin.

"I need to make dinner for…. a guest."

I blinked looking at him.

"A guest?"

He nodded.

"Who?"

"I met Joanne when I was doing research. She and I struck up a friendship and she's in town."

"You…kissed me."

"Sara." He said, sighing.

I realized the truth as I moved my head to the side.

"You should go." I said

"I can stay for a few minutes."

"No, you should go now." I said, feeling my lower lip tremble.

He looked at me a moment then walked out. I put my hand to my face sobbing.

A few days later I was allowed to go home. I took a taxi to my house. Once inside, I went and laid down on my bed. My phone went off, but I didn't hear it.

Grissom opened the front door using the spare key. He looked around the silent house coming to the bedroom seeing me stretched out on the bed. He leaned over to touch me as I jumped back holding my gun pointing it straight at his head.

"Calm down. It's just me." He said, holding his hands up.

"What do you want?" I asked, as I put the gun back under my pillow laying down again.

"You still sleep with your gun?" He asked

"Yeah, so?"

He sighed shaking his head looking at me.

"I would lay in bed feeling uncomfortable about that."

"What do you want?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"I wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine. Goodbye."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, how was Joanne?" I asked, annoyed.

"She canceled."

I made a sound moving to lay on my side looking at him.

"Why?"

"Something came up." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

I smiled as I looked at him.

"There isn't a Joanne, is there?"

"Yes, there is."

"What does she look like?" I asked

He got his cell phone out finding a picture holding it out for me to see.

"You always go for blonds." I said

"You're not blond."

"You divorced me." I said, looking at him.

"It wasn't because you were not blond."

I shook my head sitting up winching some as I flipped to the next picture seeing Grissom and this Joanne kissing infront of a fountain.

"Wow, you really like her."

He grabbed the phone looking at the picture.

"I might." He said, putting his phone away.

"Good luck with that." I said

"There it is, the sarcasm." He said, getting up.

"I am not using sarcasm."

He gave me a little smile.

"Sara, I know you very well. I know every tone you use, and what it means."

I laid down not facing him.

"Goodbye."

"Now your pouting."

I waved at him with my hand and he chuckled leaving. I sighed unhappy hearing the front door close. Russell let me come to work starting Monday. I walked with him to his office as he reviewed the paper I handed him.

"Have a seat." He said, as he sat behind his desk. I sat down looking around Grissom's old office. "It looks good. What did you get off the hammer?"

"Nothing yet, I think the killer wore gloves." I said, taking the paper from him.

"Keep working on it."

I nodded standing.

"Um…Russell?"

"Yes?" He said, looking at me.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

He shifted in his chair.

"Okay."

"Did you ever consider divorcing your wife?"

"We had some difficulties a few years ago, but we worked it out."

"Oh."

"Is this about you and Grissom?"

"I just…..love him. I want him back." I said

"Have you told him?" He asked, gently.

"He doesn't want get together."

"Sara, it may be time for you to find someone new. That way you will get your mind off Grissom."

I felt a pain in my heart. I nodded giving him a small smile before leaving. I knew deep down he was right, but the ghost of Grissom haunted me.

At break, I walked to Grissom's office knocking on his door.

"Come in." He said

I slowly opened the door looking in seeing him working at his desk.

"Can I talk to you?"

He looked at his watch then nodded. I opened the door closing it behind me. He silently watched me walk over fidgeting.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to…..ask you something."

"Must be something big." He said

"Yeah, I was thinking about this and…." I said, stopping hearing a voice telling me to just leave. "Never mind."

He got up blocking my exit. I stepped back swallow looking at the door then at him.

"I want to hear this. What did you want?"

"Look, it's nothing." I said

"No, I think it's something." He said

"Okay, I want to know if we could…get back together."

"No."

"Great! I just thought…. nothing. That's a good decision. I mean…. I would not want to either considering that I am not the sanest person. Plus, you got that woman, and she…."

He put his hand over my mouth to stop me.

"I am going to stop you because I have a meeting and you're just digging a deeper hole here. I want you to go back to work and we can forget this happened."

I felt a tear come down my cheek. He watched it go down my skin dropping.

He opened the door and I went out. He closed the door behind me. I looked down hurting. I told Russell my head was hurting and I went outside sitting under a tree crying as I picked at the grass. Someone walked over stopping and I sniffed wiping my face as I turned seeing Nick standing there.

"Hey stranger." He said, sitting down beside me.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I am just taking a little break."

"Your eyes are all red." He said

"Allergies."

My phone went off and I looked at the caller.

"You gonna answer that?"

"No." I said, setting it down beside me.

I got up as he did.

"I should go home. I am not feeling well."

"Take some pills for those allergies." He said, before walking away.

"I will." I said, watching him go to the building. "I will."

I walked to my car as Grissom came out seeing me opening the door. He ran over holding his phone.

"Sara, what are you doing?"

I looked at him.

"I am going home."

"I was trying to call you!" He said

"Sorry." I said

"Russell told me you were ill."

"Yes, must be something I ate."

"Or, didn't eat." He said

I looked at my car door then at him.

"I came to apologize for my words earlier." He said "I was rude."

I nodded looking down.

"I hurt you."

"It doesn't matter." I said

"Yes, it does." He said, reaching over touching my cheek.

I stepped back as he lowered his arm.

"So, you're going home?" He asked

I nodded.

"Good, I think you need more time to heal."

"I do to." I said

He came forwards, but I stopped him.

"Please leave me alone!" I said

"What's wrong?"

"Just…. don't touch me!" I said

I sniffed ready to lose it. He watched me get into my car and leave. I raced back to my home crying trying to find my house keys. I got inside shutting the door holding my face. The sadness turned into anger as I ran to the living room throwing my things around the room. Every room I smashed and broke what I could. Nothing made the pain go away.

Russell stood at the front door of the lab looking worried as he dialed my number hours later. Grissom came in seeing him.

"Have you heard from Sara?" He asked

"She might be sleeping?" Grissom asked

"She's not answering her phone either."

Grissom got his phone out dialing my number waiting. He dialed again.

"No answer. I think we should check on her."

"I'll have Catherine take over." Russell said, dialing her number. Grissom rushed out to his car as Russell got in the other side.

Grissom parked beside my car outside my house.

"I don't like this, Gil." Russell said, as he got out. "I have got a bad feeling."

Grissom said nothing as he raced to my front door getting the spare key I kept under the flower pot to the right of the door. He unlocked and opened the door seeing the mess inside. Russell looked at him then pulled out his gun. Grissom let him go in first.

"Sara?" He called, looking around carefully.

Grissom walked slowly looking at the glass on the floor hearing his heart pound in his chest.

"Bedroom." Grissom said

Russell nodded walking to the left. He slowly pushed the door open seeing a bigger mess inside.

"Sara?" He called, seeing the bathroom door closed.

He walked over turning the handle.

"Locked." He said, looking at Grissom.

"On the count of three." He said, holding up his hand counting.

On three, both men kicked the door causing it to break open. Grissom shoved past Russell seeing my arm hanging down from the tub. He moved the curtain looking in horror.

"Sara!" He shouted, touching my neck. "Faint pulse!"

Russell got his phone out.

Grissom got a towel setting it on the floor then he pulled me out wrapping the towel around me.

"Sara, wake up!" He shouted, tapping my cold cheek.

Russell came in kneeling down touched my neck.

"She's still breathing." He said

"Sara?" Grissom called

Russell looked over seeing a pill bottle on the floor next to the tub. He lifted it up looking at it.

"Sleeping pills." He said

Grissom looked at them then he slapped my cheeks.

"Sara, don't you dare do this!"

I moved my head feeling him lift me up.

"Russell, get some warm water with salt in it."

"Okay." He said, getting up leaving.

Grissom pulled me closer to the toilet putting his fingers in my mouth. I gagged, but nothing came out. He did it again causing me to vomit. Russell came back with a glass of water. Grissom made me drink some and I vomited again.

The ambulance came and they loaded me up. When I woke, I was back in a hospital room feeling horrible. Someone kept poking and talking to me. I heard thunder outside and then nothing. I opened my eyes seeing how gloomy it was outside. The room was only lit by the windows. My fingers touched the blanket covering my body.

I remembered things here and there, but it was a blur. The door opened as Grissom came in holding a Styrofoam cup looking at me with a frown. He stopped at the foot of the bed looking at me.

"The doctor said you were lucky." He said

I moved my head to look at the windows.

"Sara, look at me."

I never did. He walked over blocking my view.

"How could you be so selfish? Do you understand how this has affected everyone? I blame myself partly. Not seeing that you were in a dark place." He said "I made the decision that you are going to talk to someone and that you are not coming back to the lab."

I closed my eyes as he said this. He looked down at my hands then at me. His hand came to mine. He moved sitting on the bed as I opened my eyes looking at the window.

"You must know that I still think of you and feel you near me all the time, but our time is over. It's never going to come back. Do you understand?" He asked

I never acknowledge him. He watched me then he looked down.


	2. Chapter 2

I let Grissom's words sink in after he left. My future was bleak. I cried over and over wishing I hadn't been so stupid. I was let out of the hospital a few days later. I walked into the CSI building looking around the following Monday. Already I missed it. Russell was just unlocking his office door when he saw me walking over slowly.

"Sara, how are you?"

"Great, I came to give you my gun and badge." I said

He opened his door allowing me inside. He shut the door behind me.

"I was very scared for you." He said "I hate to see what happens to people when they have a breakdown."

I nodded looking down.

"Have a seat." He said, walking past me to his desk.

"I can't stay." I said

He looked at me then leaned against his desk crossing his arms over his chest.

"I talked to Gil and I told him that I needed you. He said that I can have you back as long as you behave and see a counselor."

My heart started racing in my chest as he said that.

"Really?" I said

"Really."

"Oh, I…. don't know what to say."

"Just promise me you won't do anything bad."

"I won't."

He nodded smiling. I walked out so happy and excited. I ran to Grissom's closed office door knocking.

"Come in." Grissom said

I opened the door seeing him at his desk. He looked up surprised to see me. I just stood there looking at him. He gave me a confused look then he sat back in his chair.

"Sara, how are you?"

"Great." I said "I just talked to Russell."

"You should know I was against you coming back, but Russell was really fighting for you."

I looked down as he waited.

"You hate me, don't you?" I said

"I don't hate you. I think you are troubled and I am concerned."

"How is what's her name?"

"Joanne?"

"Yes." I said, looking at him. He stood walking over to stand infront of me.

"We broke up."

"Sorry."

"It was mutual."

"I should go." I said

As I turned to the door his hand grabbed my arm. I looked at him.

"Your hand is on my arm." I said

He said nothing keeping a grip on my arm.

"Come closer." He said

I slowly moved closer as he flexed his jaw. He let my arm go looking past me at the door. I stayed where I was as he went past me to lock the door. I trembled as the light in the room turned off. Light from the hallway trickled in behind the floor to ceiling blinds against the windows. He came to stand infront of me again.

We stood there in silence. His hand went to my waist and I shook feeling my heart race faster. He moved his head to mine and caught my lips. My hands touched his back as he put his around mine. It was as if time stopped and in this one perfect moment it froze. I moaned as he pulled me to his desk lifting me up. I tried to get at his clothes, but he wouldn't let me.

Later we were on his sofa near the door. He looked down at me as I looked at him.

"Does this mean we can start again?" I asked

"I think it's a possibility."

"I've missed you so much."

He sighed touching my hand on my stomach.

"I am sorry for everything. It took some strong words from someone to realize what I have done." He said "I didn't want to get involved because I thought you needed to find someone that could understand you and take care of you."

"I never wanted anyone else."

"I know. I got frustrated with you."

I reached up touching his face.

"Sara, I want to start this slowly. I don't want to ruin what this is."

"Okay."

"For now, let's be friends."

"I think we are past that." I said, smiling.

He smiled back.

"True, but when you leave here I want it to be our beginning."

I nodded wanting to kiss him. I leaned up kissing him jumping as his phone went off at his desk. He sighed getting up walking to his desk grabbing his phone. I sat up fixing my hair reaching for my pants on the floor. Grissom hung up the phone looking at me as I stood buttoning my pants.

"I have a meeting soon." He said

"I need to go home." I said

He nodded walking over. I put on my shoes walking to the door glancing back at him. He walked over hugging me.

"Remember what I said." He said "Friends."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you to."

I smiled at him then I went out the door.

I started the next day happily walking to Russell's door. He handed me an assignment at a hotel on the strip. I went to the hotel seeing Brass waiting outside of the hotel room on the tenth floor.

"Even I am stomped with this one." He said

"Why?" I asked

He allowed me inside as he followed. I entered the sitting room area seeing a woman hanging with a rope tied to the chandelier.

"How did she get up there?" I asked

"That's not all." He said

I followed him to the next room which was the bedroom. I stopped as I entered seeing a naked man with his feet tied hanging from the curtains by the window.

Brass looked at me as I slowly walked over looking at the ropes around his feet tightly bound.

"What do you think?" He asked

I looked back at him with a shocked look.

"I…. I don't know."

"I'll leave you to it." He said

I ignored him as I looked at the man again. I spotted blood on the floor below his head moving to look on his back. I saw a stab wound in the middle that went down an about three inches.

My gut feeling was that this was a hit. I took pictures and collected evidence. When I got to the lab Russell was walking by seeing me come in.

"How was it?"

"Very strange." I said, before explaining what I had seen.

"I once found a head in a toilet." He said

"Well even that I could take. This feels like a hit." I said, as we walked to evidence.

"I got that feeling to. Keep me informed." He said, before leaving.

"Okay."

I didn't see Grissom all shift. When my break came, I walked to the breakroom getting an apple. Grissom walked past the room on a mission. I smiled to myself thinking about what happened in his office. At the end of the shift the front desk handed me a white envelope. I walked outside opening it.

 **STOP INVESTIGATION THE HOTEL CASE, OR YOU'LL BE SORRY**

I read it again feeling uneasy.

"Hey." Grissom said, as he walked over. I jumped turning looking at him. The paper fell to the ground. He bent over picking it up reading it. "What is this?"

"The front desk gave it to me." I said

He looked at it again. I followed him inside.

"Judy, who left this note for Sara?"

"This man came in and said he was a friend of Sara's." She said

"What did he look like?" I asked

"Tall, dark hair." She said

I swallowed as Grissom looked at me.

"Let me drive you home." Grissom said

"I am not scared of this." I said, lying.

"I would feel better." He said

"Fine."

He took me to his car. He turned off towards his house.

"My place is up the street." I said

"I am taking you to my place."

I looked at him as he glanced at me. We parked outside his house getting out. He put his hand on my back as we walked to this front door. He allowed me inside first then he followed. I yawned as he turned on the lights smiling.

"Sorry." I said

"It's okay." He said "Want some take out?"

"Um…sure." I said

He got his phone out calling the order in. I walked over to his living room seeing a picture on his bookshelf in the corner. I walked over picking it up seeing he and I at a conference several years ago. He walked over looking at it.

"I remember this." I said

"You should, that was taken when we…. got together the first time."

"You never forget the first time you kiss." I said, putting the picture back.

"I remember it being memorable." He said

"Grissom, I am not afraid of whoever this is." I said, turning to look at him.

"I don't take threats lightly. Especially when they involve you."

I looked at his lips wanting him to kiss me. He sensed the mood had changed. I waited patiently as he hesitated then he moved in kissing me.

He let me take over as I kissed him fiercely. Our lips moved with each other's in rhythm. He moved back as I moaned wanting more.

"Sara." He said, breathlessly.

I opened my eyes looking into his.

"Grissom, I don't think I can do this slowly. I need you with me."

"I need you, but I don't want to hurry things and mess this up."

I sighed searching his eyes.

"I understand."

His hand went to my cheek.

"You are beautiful."

I was stunned as he said that.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"If you want."

I moved to the couch as he joined me sitting at the other end. Our food came and then we went back to the movie.

Grissom woke early looking at his watch. He rubbed his head looking down seeing that I was against his chest sleeping on the couch. He looked over seeing that the TV was still on. I moved my head finding his neck. He laid there thinking as I woke.

"It's morning." I said

"Mmhmm." He said

"I should get home and change." I said, moving to sit up. He watched me sit rubbing my head. His hand went to my back.

"I can drive you."

He got up moving around getting ready for work as I sat still watching him. He drove me to my place then we went to a diner. As we sat down Brass came in seeing us.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked

I moved over so he could sit down. He ordered coffee and what he wanted to eat then he sat back.

"It's going to be a busy night." He said

"I am glad you came here because I want to show you something." Grissom said, taking out the letter I had been given setting it infront of his friend. Brass looked at it then he turned to me.

"When did you get this?"

"After work."

"You didn't tell me about this?"

"I was going to."

He looked at me then at Grissom. I picked at my food as both men talked about the note. We went to work and I worked in the lab. I found a print and sent it to the fingerprints analysis. I got a match to a man named Ralph Beggars. Brass went with me to the office he had on the strip. His secretary let us in his office.

"Who are you?" He asked, standing behind his desk.

"I am Captain Brass of the Las Vegas police department and this is Sara Sidle with the Crime lab. We are investigating a homicide at the Vegas Hotel. We ran a print and it matched yours." Brass said

"I don't know how. I was never there." He said, calmly.

I stepped forward.

"You should come down to the station for questioning." Brass said

"I am calling my lawyer." He said

"Let's go." Brass said

The man got out his phone following. I knew he was involved. We went back to the station then to the interrogation room. The lawyer met us at the door taking his client inside to talk. Brass pulled me back from going in.

"What?"

"I can tell you're on the edge of killing his guy. Why don't you let me interrogate him with Russell?"

"This is my case!"

"I understand, but I don't need a scene right now." He said

Russell walked over seeing us.

"Ready?" He asked

Brass nodded.

"I am not going to lose it!" I said

"Sara, let us handle this." Russell said

"Fine!" I said, walking away.

I walked into Grissom's office slamming the door as he looked at me. I paced silently.

"Want to tell me what is the matter?" He asked

A knock at the door caught his attention. He got up opening the door seeing Russell.

"Sara, I wanted to talk to you." Russell said

"What is going on?" Grissom asked

"Brass and I are only trying to protect you from yourself."

I faced him as Grissom watched us silently.

"I'm fine."

"Look, his lawyer just ended the interrogation. Next time I will let you do the talking."

I sighed unable to refuse. I nodded as he smiled. He looked at Grissom who looked at us confused.

Russell walked out leaving us. I sighed going to the door.

"Sara, please don't ruin this case."

I searched his eyes.

"I won't."

"Promise me."

"I promise." I said

He gave me a small smile opening the door allowing me out. At the end of shift I walked outside ready to go. Grissom came out as well talking to Russell. I was at the curb when a man walked over to me appearing from nowhere.

"Are you Sara Sidle?" He asked

"You need to drop this case."

"Who are you?" I asked

He grabbed my arm tightly.

Grissom and Russell stopped talking as I cried out as the man took out a knife cutting my hand. Blood poured out as the burning pain hit me. I wrenched my arm from his grip hearing Grissom and Russell run over. The man ran to a waiting car on the street racing off. I looked at my hand as Grissom took it in his.

"Did you get the license plate?" I asked, seeing Russell run over with his gun out.

"Yes." He said, getting his cell out.

Grissom put his coat around my hand taking me to his car. I was driven to the hospital and stitched. We got back into the car and he drove me home. I looked at my bandaged hand as he parked. He got out opening my car door.

"You okay?" He asked

I got out looking up at my apartment then at him. He shut the door holding me against him. We walked to the building as he looked around before following me. We went inside my place and I hugged him.

"Your safe now." He said

"Am I?" I asked

"I won't let anything happen to you."

I felt him kiss my neck. He breathed hot air onto my skin. I closed my eyes laying my head on his shoulder.

"I'll make us something." He said

"Grilled cheese." I said, lifting my head to look at him.

"Grilled cheese."

He let me go to go into the kitchen. I changed realizing I was shaking. I sat on my bed rubbing my arms. Grissom made the sandwiches and we ate on the couch. He cleaned up then he came out.

"I should go home." He said

I stood walking over to him. I kissed him slowly feeling his arms go to my waist. He moved back as I moved in again capturing his lips. He pulled me closer tilting his head. I wanted more, but he moved back taking a breath.

"I have to go now."

"You could stay."

"I want to, Sara, but I can't."

I let him go nodding.

"Will you be okay?" He asked

"Yes." I said

He looked around then he walked to the front door. I opened it as he hesitated.

"Call me if you are scared."

"I will."

He walked out and I shut the door locking it. Grissom listened then he walked away. He came out of the building spotting a car parked on the side of the street with someone inside smoking a cigarette. He walked to his car getting his cell phone out.

"This is Gil Grissom, of the crime lab. There is a suspicious vehicle with one occupant on the street watching the apartment where one of my employees lives." He said, walking over to the end of another car peeking out at the person still parked. "The vehicle looks like a black suburban. I will wait till someone comes."

He hung up looking at the car then he walked back to the apartment. I was laying down in bed trying to sleep when a knock at my door frightened me. I got up walking with my gun to the door seeing Grissom. I opened it and he pushed me back closing the door.

"Grissom, what's going on?"

"A person is parked outside watching this place. I called the cops."

"Outside?" I asked

"Yes."

I watched him lock the door then he looked at me.

"Grissom, I am not safe here."

"It's going to be okay. I want you to pack a bag and come to my place."

"They will find me!"

"No, they won't." He said

I put my gun away walking over to him hearing sirens. Grissom went out to meet them. The car had gone before they could grab them. Grissom got a police escort to take us to his house. He pulled me into his bedroom and we slept in each others arms.

I moved hearing an alarm going off. Grissom turned it off moving closer to me.

"I wanted you to stay here, but I don't think that would be a good idea." He said

"I don't want to be alone."

His cell phone went off and he moved getting it.

"Grissom."

I moved to lay my head against his chest.

"Yes." He said, listening. "Jim, I think that would be a good idea."

Grissom rubbed his head looking up at the ceiling.

"We can talk about this when I come in. Bye."

He hung up moving to his side holding me against his chest. I moaned as he kissed my neck.

"I feel safe with you." I said, looking up at him.

"I know." He said moving my hair back. "We need to make a move."

I nodded as he sat up moving off the bed. I watched him walk around the room. We dressed for work eating a simple breakfast then leaving. We got to work and Brass was standing inside waiting. Grissom came in with me as Judy, the front desk receptionist walked over carrying a medium box.

"Sara, this was dropped off for you."

I looked at it as she held it.

"I didn't order anything." I said

Grissom walked over with Brass.

"Who delivered this?" Brass asked

"UPS." Judy said

Brass took it gently as Grissom pushed me back.

"You got a room?" He asked

"Yes." Grissom said, walking with him. I followed watching them go to a room down the hallway. I watched them from the glass window.

"Gil, you better go." Brass said, as he set the box down on the table.

"I am not leaving." Grissom said, as he took out a swiss army knife from his pocket.

I trembled as Grissom gently cut open the box.

"Okay, I am going to slowly open it." Brass said

Grissom nodded as his friend began to open it. Brass looked inside then he looked at Grissom.

"Call the squad!" Brass said

Grissom and Brass left the room pulling the alarm.

"I need the bomb unit at the CSI building immediately! There is a bomb in the building." Grissom said, pulling me with him as other workers started to leave.

We got outside and another explosion happened outside. Everyone was thrown around screaming. Grissom moved coughing seeing black smoke all around. He sat up looking for me.

"Sara?" He called

"Gil, are you all right?" Brass asked, running over.

"Where is Sara?" He asked, getting up looking at the people lying around.

Sirens were getting closer.

Brass coughed looking around.

"Sara!" He called

Grissom walked forwards seeing me lying on myside.

"Sara!" He yelled

The bomb unit drove up stopping. Brass ran over to them as Grissom moved me. I coughed as he lifted me up against him.

"Are you all right?" He asked

I nodded looking at him. He sighed looking around then he looked at me. I closed my eyes laying my head against his chest.


End file.
